Talk:A Study in the Dubious Meiho-sou/@comment-30314236-20190518003827
Translations are up on Reddit, done by taiboo. Check them here. A summary of the new chapters to gather the main ideas: Chapter 6 Mashu compliments Tristan's last line, although Jalter says that it was a bit too much. Also, Arash smelling the fresh paint was totally improvised (he smelled it by chance and went with it), but Ozy says that now there's at least something they can work with. Shakespeare says that they still have have to present their characters' motivations, but they haven't been given any instructions about that from Murasaki. Shakespeare then suggest that the characters start splitting up so they can investigate each other, adding chemistry between the characters that way. Salazar isn't sure if he will be eloquent enough, although he becomes quite like that when it is about Mashu. Ozy questions his and Arash's covers as hunters. Arash adds that they might also be fugitives, but we (Guda) think that they stand out too much for that, so Arash suggest they might be nameless travelling heroes (à la EMIYA lol). Ozy likes it. Meanwhile, Andersen and Holmes start looking for notes about the ending that Murasaki may have made. Holmes asks Andersen if he thinks someone will die in the story, which he confirms. With the little time she had, the plot of the film should be based on previous ideas Murasaki had for new stories. Holmes suggest starting investigating that portrait from the story. They deduce Murasaki had to be the one who prepared it, so they go to ask her. By the time they find her, she has taken some of the same medicine Murasaki had to help her rest, but before she passes out, she declares that she had to change the original paint because it looked more like a "husband-wife" portrait. EXTRA NOTE: There's a line about Salazar liking Mashu's eyes and hair, with Guda and Jalter saying that that comment feels familiar. According to the people on Reddit, Blackbeard said that Bartholomew had a thing for those, so this will definitely become relevant. Chapter 7 Back to the movie, Elise, Antonio and Roma arrive to a room where there's a lot of info about a lot of people, including thievery proofs and other shady stuff. That's how Miguel became First Minister. Roma confesses that he retired so he wouldn't get involved with Cortés and get tied to him. Roma then questions Elise if she has an older brother, but she declines to answer, although Antonio declares that as far as he knows she doesn't. He also tells that they actually aren't uncle and niece, but distant relatives. They started working together to earn money. Roma confesses he's been after after Daizo Oka, a formidable assassin under the former kingdom's orders. He dissapeared without leaving a trace, although he had a younger sister he wanted to protect. Roma finds someting and tells the others to go back. Meanwhile, Ozy comes up with the idea of Salazar actually been Daizo Oka (since he had his face covered, it can be done). Salazar says that the origin of the amnesia could be from an injury Daizo suffered before fleeing for his life. However, when trying to explain why would he kill Gabriella, it becomes too vague, so Salazar comes up that continuos flashbacks from his previous life torment him, and to put an end to them he decides to murder someone, with the thought of killing allies of the new government engraved within him. Then, Ozy, with a totally-not-egocentric stand, suggest that he becomes the one who stops Salazar from fulfilling his revenge as the forgotten prince of the old kingdom. In order to prepare a scene fight for the two, they think about going to the storehouse to get some medicine for Gabriella. However, something is needed to trigger Salazar's memories. They think about the sound of cannonfire, although there's no reason for a cannon to be in that room (there's a funny line involving Jalter around this part, please check it), so Mashu thinks that the medicine has some dangerous components, so upon Salazar making it fall accidentally to the ground, it explodes. Jalter is about to complain, but Salazar goes wild praising Mashu's idea. Romani goes to prepare the sound. The rest of the cast feels a bit out of place after this major change to the story, but they proceed to shoot nevertheless. Back to filming, García stays with Gabriella while Vargas and Salazar go to the storehouse to look for some medicine. They arrive there and proceed with the script. When the medicine falls, Salazar says he finally remembers. EXTRA NOTE: That last part is actually something to be aware of, since he could be talking according to the movie plot or he could have actually remembered who he is.